Glazed Pumpkins
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Compliation of all the Halloween-themed prompts I will be taking through all october on Tumblr 2.0! Aka the return of the Pumpkin Specials and Burnt Pumpkins. - Ratings may vary from one prompt to another. I will let you at the beginning of each one what kind of story it's going to be ahead ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Emma planned on scare pranking Henry for a few days now and everything was set she just have to wait. But, as everything goes, it wasn't Henry she almost scared to death and almost burning her hair in the process. (Asked by pressuredrightnow)**

Chapter 1: Or the moment Emma realizes she shouldn't be playing with fire.

The main door of the mansion creaked as it was opened, footsteps being heard from the darkened corner in where Emma had decided to hide. Snickering, the blonde refrained herself from peeking as she mentally counted the seconds away while the newcomer closed the door behind them.

Biting her bottom lip, the blonde gulped down a giggle as she began to imagine Henry's face as the contraption she had created started to work. The kid had managed to scare her to death a week ago and she was going to make him pay. That idea alone made her almost peek but she stopped herself, tilting her head and trying to pinpoint where the footsteps were going; according to what she knew about Henry he would be going to the kitchen first and if she was right he was going to end up remembering who was the Prank Queen.

It was however, as she tried to place where the boy was, when she heard a sigh, a feminine sigh, when her glee transformed in horror as she could feel her blood draining from her face. Henry didn't sigh like that, it was…

"Regina! Stop!"

Too late, the lights she had placed at both sides of the kitchen's door began to flash and a blood-curling scream could be heard followed by Regina's own one while she turned and, instinctively, went for where Emma's voice had come from. The blonde wasn't almost able to call for her magic as a fireball escaped the extended fingers of the former queen and, as she crossed her arms in front of her, white rivulets creating a shield as she did, she could feel the heat of the magic fire far too close for her taste.

It was, however, by the time the fireball's magic disappeared, that she found herself wishing for it to return; in front of her a very angry Regina was eyeing her with the same heat she had just displayed glimmering on her eyes. Dressed to the nines as she was Emma's mind suddenly remember that she, in fact, had talked to the woman that very morning about how the former queen was going to try to exit a little bit earlier from the office so they could go in a date before Henry finished with his at Violet's house.

She was screwed.

Swallowing and letting her arms fall at both sides of her torso, she tried to go with a feeble smile that didn't really went too far under Regina's angry stare.

"Hi?" She began, clearing her throat as she didn't receive any answer. Not until Regina closed the distance between the two of them in a few calculated strides and arched a brow as she kept on staring at her, her best regal tone escaping from her lips as Emma felt her head began to reel.

"Miss Swan." Her voice was like honey but behind it there was a sense of danger Emma could hear even louder. "Why in all the realms was that?"

She was definetely screwed.

Emma opened her mouth but wasn't able to speak, not until Regina's pointed stare prompted her to mutter her words.

"It wasn't…" Regina's brow arched impossibly higher. "It was for the kid, he pranked me a week ago and ate my Halloween's candy leftover and… and I wanted…" Regina's eyes weren't exactly welcoming as she tried to explain herself and so she stopped, coughing before muttering a quick "yeah" that made her feel almost like a scolded child.

Regina waited for a couple of seconds before closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, her other hand raising in the air and making both the lights and the small speaker Emma had bought disappear into thin air, sparks of purple magic floating for a second before they settled at their feet.

"Sometimes I don't know why I love you." Regina finally said with a long-suffering sigh.

"But you do?"

Emma's question came out in a much high-pitched voice than her usual tone and for that she halted, suddenly ashamed. Regina stared at her before nodding, warmth washing over her anger a little bit.

"Next time, however, try something else. Outside the house."

Emma nodded frantically at that, almost missing the quiet chuckle that came from Regina's lips at her expression. She didn't miss though the quick peck on her lips nor the swift caress on her forehead where the heat of the fireball had licked her skin for a moment too long.

"I love you."

"Yeah, so have I heard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween prompt I hope your still taking them? Regina's has a crush on the most popular girl at her new school Emma. Halloween dance at a new school setting. (anon)**

Chapter 2: Or the one in where neither of them really like to dance but it doesn't matter.

The dress felt too strange, too restrictive and even though Regina felt as if her mother had prepared her for this her whole life, she still tugged at the fabric completely covered in what pretended to be actual jewelry embroidering the skirt of the dress. The cloth felt warmth to the touch and for a second time in the same number of seconds she bit her lip, worriedly wondering if she had made the right decision.

"We don't need to enter." A voice at her right let her know, a set of green eyes smiling at her as she looked at the blonde tresses neatly slicked backwards and the badly drawn fangs protruding from her companion's pale lips.

 _"Really, a vampire?"_

 _"I think I look awesome."_

Smiling warmly at the taller girl in front of her, Regina found herself remembering that she, in fact, had made the right decision. Taking a deep breath she let go her dress and offered her hand to the girl who smiled and nodded at her before pushing open the doors of the gym in where the dance was taking place.

If the hall where they had been standing was quiet and only slightly filled with the echoes of the music inside, the very entrance of the now filled to the brim room was saturated with the colors, voices and music of the party. Vague shapes of dresses painted spots of purples, oranges, reds and blacks on Regina's periphery vision and that alone made her dizzy as Emma smiled at everyone who happened to recognize her beneath her makeup and black clothes, a color she didn't favor much.

Regina's tongue touched the roof of her mouth a couple of times as they walked towards an already well-formed group of people, all of them nodding at her and waving at Emma as the blonde quickly glanced at her, asking if she was okay with it, before replying equally to their greetings. It was, Regina found herself thinking, too much too soon.

However, she had expected as much as she, after long afternoons looking at the carefree Storybrooke's High most popular girl had gotten a yes for said girl as she had asked her for a date. Which, on itself, had been a surprise. A surprise Emma had quickly seen and smiled at that, in that way Regina always found endearing and yet strange, as if Emma could always see beneath her rehearsed masks mother told her to keep always on.

"I wanted to ask you first." The blonde had finally admitted and Regina had blushed at the admission, thinking again on the many times she had toyed with the idea as she glanced at Emma in the only class the shared together. "I wasn't… sure if you would want to go with me."

Which was preposterous and Regina had quickly informed Emma of that. Neither of them had truly talked about what going together to the dance really meant but the conversation had been hovering between them the second Emma had knocked on her door, smiled at Mother and awed at her when Regina managed to snatch her from the older woman's cunning questions.

 _"Yes, I would want to do social work."_

 _"How… interesting."_

They, however hadn't talked after that and so, as Emma tightened her grasp on her hand for a second, Regina bit down her lip as she recalled her own answers to mother's doubts about who the blonde was, who her parents were and for how long they had actually been dating.

Which was… an actual difficult answer since they weren't. They just happened to be seated next to each several hours a week and Emma, despite her popular aura, didn't truly mind being seated next to the new girl, the one with parents strange enough and power-hungry enough -her mother, mostly- that the rumors had seeped well in the school to the point only several very interested people had tried to make any kind of approach. Approach she had stopped with several cruel jabs (She was her mother's daughter as much as she sometimes hated to admit it)

Shaking her head off of such ideas Regina smiled warmly at Kathryn, momentarily forgotten about everything except the warmth feeling of the blonde's hand on her own, while the other girl appraised her dress and made some small talk. She moved on to Ruby Lucas -the girl's wolf costume interesting but impractical if someone wanted Regina's opinion- and, little by little, her feeling began to ease until nothing else but bubbling laughter filled her chest.

Which, she thought as she turned to eye at Emma, the blonde's smudged make up making Regina's gaze to drop and stare, red on her cheeks and a question on her eyes.

They hadn't truly discussed a thing but there, surrounded by knowingly glinting eyes of a group of people that could become her friends, with the echo of maybe too pop and upbeat music and dressed in some weird resemblance of a Queen she didn't felt comfortable with, she realized that there wasn't a better or more perfect time to ask the blonde.

"Want to dance?"

The question came from the two of them at the same time and Regina rolled her eyes as Emma shrugged, sheepishly.

Regina, despite her mother's efforts, didn't like to dance. That, however, didn't truly matter as she nodded her response, the skeletons and badly drawn spiders that decorated the walls of the room seeming to follow them with their hollow eyes as she turned and shot a quick apology to Ruby and Kathryn (Was that a bill?) before letting Emma walk her towards the center of the room in where several creatures better found in comics and gothic books tried to dance as well.

"You look beautiful." Emma whispered and Regina melted as the taller girl embraced her, starting a sloppy dance in where neither of them truly lead. Regina found that she didn't mind that as well. In fact, as later on the night when Emma finally kissed her, she would discover that she minded very little except the blonde's own smile into the kiss.

And that was more than enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Swan-Mills family go to Disneyland for Halloween prompt.**

Chapter 3: Or the one in where Regina decides to follow the rules of a particular famous mouse. (More or less)

Gleaming lampposts and Mickey Mouse motifs floated in the air as the trio entered into the park, laughter and voices following, circling them, as Emma first, Henry second and Regina third, turned to stare towards the center of the park in where pumpkins, skeletons and led lights poured out of the buildings. Sighing, the brunette woman stared as both Emma and Henry pointed at the several Nightmare before Christmas puppets that were already being sold to the young and not so young Disney fans.

"I don't understand why are we here." The former queen complained as they began to walk around through the plaza, still doubtful of where they could go. Emma and Henry shared a meaningful look before the teen immersed himself in the carefully constructed plan he had spent two weeks creating.

"Because we won the bet." Emma answered instead, caressing Regina's hand before interlacing her fingers with hers.

Unfortunately, Regina didn't seem to buy her caress and she kept on staring at every corner of the park sullenly.

"Guessing that Leroy was going to be the one who screamed bloody murder upon the arrival of a new baddie wasn't a bet. Just a trap."

Her mutter wasn't unnoticed by neither Emma and Henry but the two of them let it pass, giddy with the possibility of being able to visit the park in Halloween. Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose at their antics but smiled slightly when she was sure they couldn't see her; as much as hated the parade of fake costumes and biased tales she could still see the light on Emma's eyes, on the way she kept staring at everything, unable to focus on one single thing as she smiled and jumped on the balls of her feet.

Henry wasn't as obnoxious but he still eyed the park around them with a mix of wonder and interest, his writer's abilities showing on the way his fingers drummed above the paper in where his carefully laid plan waited for them to follow it through. Despite the mouse ears and the poor intent of trying to make several puppets creepy Regina knew she could enjoy the park.

As long as they didn't approach the Snow-White zone. She truly hated the film and her own counterpart there.

Letting her thumb caress Emma's hand, she shot her a meaningful look Henry feigned to not have caught while muttering "not again" under his breath. Which made Regina almost shred a smile as she kissed the younger woman's cheek, noticing the scent of caramel and leather that always seem to follow Emma wherever she went. Basking on it, she moved backwards, smiling this time under Emma's curious-filled gaze.

"We could've stayed at the hotel." Her whisper wasn't loud but she still saw Henry discreetly raise his map above his eyes at Emma's other side. The blonde, however, didn't notice, lust filling her gaze for a second before she gulped audibly.

"Wh… We can do a quick visit." She replied, dragging the last word, making it sound like a question instead of an answer. Which was something Regina was already expecting as she, smirking, lifted the mickey mouse ears Emma had brought with her and put them on her while feigning a tiny scowl. One that was quickly turned into a wink as Emma halted, mid-step, while Henry cleared his voice and mentioned how they really should start with the visit if they wanted to have everything done in time.

Regina shot Emma another look and laughed slightly. "Oh no dear, you wanted a visit, you should have it. Besides, I kind of want to see how's Oogie Boogie doing."

And off she went, smirk in place and mickey mouse ears on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one was asked by truestbelieverforever via tumblr:**  
 **"They can be two magical creatures and try to hide it but each one realises what the other it or something"**

Chapter 4: In where Emma is a selkie and Regina loves the sea

* * *

 _Writing it verbatim from Wikipedia; "Selkies are said to live as seals in the sea but shed their skin to become human on land."_

 _The stories tend to be quite dramatic because men tend to steal the skin of the selkies and you can imagine how that ends up. It's a common myth in Scotland and since the original prompt was very loose I decide to do something… different. I hope you all like it_

* * *

The pebbles were cold against her feet and Regina entertained herself by picking one and, while gently rotating it three times on her palm, warming it, the gentle touch pouring out of her in soft waves that run over her body like the ghost of a soft caress. From the corner of her eyes she could see the waves rising and falling, like many times they had do before, back when she had been a mere child and had looked at it for hours, whenever she could escape from her mother's watchful eyes and sinister lessons.

The purples, the blues, the green, the blacks. She had grown to love the sea and paint it in jerky stolen shadows from the corners of her room, her lips trembling newly learn lessons of movement and life that her mother screamed at her, moving her fingers and snapping at her when the fireballs weren't strong enough. She had scribbled the true name of every creature in the nighttime breeze, wishing to be with them as Cora claimed for her heritage, the one that would turn her into a powerful witch, a sorceress, the strongest ever seen.

She had grown to love the sea and, one day, she had appeared; fiery green eyes, mischievous smile, long blonde tresses that reflected the droplets of water that peppered it, like dew in the eerie hours of morning. Her name, she had said, was Emma. Regina never questioned why a girl of roughly her age -perhaps a year or two her younger- only seemed to appear by the shore, almost at the hours in where the sun touched the sea, letting go its rays and melting with the moon. She hadn't asked why Emma shared the same longing for the sea, present on their games and in the way she spoke of freedom and water like it was in her skin, written there in one of those runes Cora always made her write in the fire and in the wind. She hadn't asked and she hadn't talked about her secret either; that she was a witch.

 _"Sorceress, Regina. Not a witch."_

Emma's presence had been too valuable, her laughter too precious and her eyes too pure for her to lose them and so she had waited, evening by evening, running and escaping her mother's lessons as soon as she could just so she could play with Emma, be with her.

Until the day Cora had tried to sell her to the king with empty promises of a future Regina didn't want for her. The memory of it made Regina clench her hand around the pebble, warmth turning into cold that quickly traveled up her veins. Swallowing, she sighed and stared at where the water seemed to tremble and shimmer, still lost on her memories.

She had cried that day, begged. Her mother hadn't listened; it was written in Regina's fate, on the stars that had blinked the day of her birth. She would turn into a Queen, a powerful one, the strongest in all the forest.

And so Regina had run away that night, with only a quick glance to the sea in where, perhaps, maybe, a figure had almost seemed to be there, staring back at her, halfway out of the water, eyes too round, too strange. She had stifled a sob, asked to the wind to carry a message for her and had let the forest engulf her, closing the path behind her in whispers made of bark and mud.

She, however, had never forgotten the figure and, time and time again, she had found herself coming closer to the sea, wishing almost to see someone at the other end of the beach, staring at her between the sand and pebbles. She had figured at the end, between dusty books and strange-written warnings, what Emma was. And she had cried.

It was fitting, she had thought, she had fallen in love with the sea in the same way she had with Emma. And sometimes she let her words be carried by the wind, never too far and yet wishing. Wishing for them to reach the ear of a blonde that had smiled at her when no one else had. She, however, hadn't been able to return to the shore of her childhood until her mother's death.

And now there she was, in the same shore she had memorized back when she had been a child, memorizing plants and flowers, trees and birds and even though years had passed she still felt the same sensation of being watched she had once felt back when she had waited for Emma to come, soft, silk-like skin gleaming in the settling sun and rambunctious laughter cascading down her lips.

She came like she had done back when they had been children, in the blink of an eye, in the growl of a wave breaking at the rocks. A shadow made of water and light. A blush dusting her cheeks, peppering them with red.

Once upon a time Regina would have hidden the burst of purple that came within her, painting the rocks at her feet. This time, however, she found herself not wanting to and so she let the magic drop and pour, like droplets of the same water that run down Emma's figure. A figure that was and yet wasn't, the same one she had remembered from her young adult years, from those last nights in where she had spent the hours staring at Emma's profile, thinking, pleading, for the other girl to turn and kiss her, held her like she had seen others do in the village whenever Cora let her go.

She was more beautiful than before, a part of her mind whispered as she let the last of her magic drop and run towards Emma's feet, those still covered in the cold, sparkly water. And yet, she was the same Emma, her Emma.

 _"I've missed you."_

 _"So did I."_

 _"Do you fear me?"_

 _"Why should I?"_

They kissed that night and Emma showed her her skin the night after that. She told Regina to keep it for her but the brunette didn't accept it.

"You are free to come and go, you are free to call this home."

And so did Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh for a Halloween prompt. I'd love to see Lucy show up 108 Mifflin dressed as the Evil Queen from Disney.**

Chapter 5: Or the one in where Lucy impersonates The Evil Queen and Emma sleeps on the couch

The purple dress and black cape seemed to gleam like a beacon as the girl approached the door, hands clenching around the small basket Henry had bought for her earlier, full already with candies and chocolate bars. The wind played with the cape, making it flutter against the frame of the girl who kept on glancing at the two figures leaning on a beaten up yellow bug that had seen better days.

The blonde figure of the two adult figures rose both of her hands in a thumbs-up motion, the second merely smiling and covering his face with his right hand, a shadow of a smile already appearing on his lips as the girl nodded once and took the last few steps towards the main door of the mansion. Behind her, as soon as she gave them her back, both Emma and Henry dissolved into giggles, leaning one against each other.

"She is going to kill me, you realize that. Right, kid?" The savior's voice didn't carry away as Lucy squared her shoulders and rose her right hand, ready to knock but, at her side, Henry smiled slightly as his mother's usage of "kid", one he had copied with Lucy and which made him remember other times years ago. Regardless, the memories of operations and sneaked up chocolate were quickly replaced by Emma's words again, making him snicker before tilting his head towards Lucy as the girl finally knocked, her costume a dot of color in the white, pristine façade of the house.

"She won't kill you, she loves you." Henry finally replied just as the door began to move and even though he wasn't looking at Emma he still could feel the happy sigh that escaped his mother's lungs at such words. Ones that he had been waiting for a long time to say, definetely longer than what he had expected back when he, himself, had been a kid and had seen with his very own eyes the love story his mothers were in.

"Despite the fact that we got Lucy dressed up as…" Emma didn't finish the sentence as Regina finally came into view, a moment of silence passing between them all as the former queen blinked, a confused smile spreading through her face while Henry began to giggle once again, not being able to stop even after Emma glanced at him worriedly, her own worry dissolving as she turned to stare back at Regina who was now eyeing the two of them.

The idea had been brought by Lucy herself, the kid asking them how was that no store in Storybrooke sold the Evil Queen's dress from the Disney film for Halloween even if many other characters were on display. Henry had groaned at the question, his own childhood years resounding within him and the hours his mother has spent spieling her hate towards that franchise staring at him while Emma had smiled at the girl before telling her that she could get her a dress if she kept that a secret for Regina. Lucy had, obviously, agreed.

Emma had needed to drive for over an hour before being able to grab a costume that even sold the blocky crown, the idea of seeing Regina stare at Lucy and recognizing who the girl was trying to impersonate enough to make her giggle the whole trip back towards Storybrooke. The magic barrier had shimmered when she had crossed back and as her magic came back she had sent one single message to Henry, enough for him to know that everything was ready.

And so there they were; they had dressed Lucy up back at Snow's and David's home, telling Regina that Lucy wanted her house to be the last. It had been a weak excuse but one Regina had seemed to buy and as she stood there, looking at the two of them while Lucy eyed her from below, a confused frown on her face, Emma could do nothing but laugh, laugh and smile at the realization they now could joke about something that had been linked to so much pain before.

"If she could I'm sure I would already be grounded." Henry wheezed, his eyes zooming on Regina as the former queen rolled her eyes at them before letting Lucy go inside, the smell of cookies reaching the other two as the brunette, in a louder voice, commented how in Halloween's eve doors and windows were supposed to remain tightly closed just in case shadows or ghosts managed their way inside of them.

"Well" Emma said, half-hugging the man at her side. "I think I will be sleeping on the couch today."

"Uh-uh."


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire!Emma and Vampire! Regina**  
 **Asked by draven260 back at tumblr**

 _This is going to need a slightly longer Author's note I'm afraid. This prompt was created due to two stories I created… this very same year (I think(?)) called Power Game and Blood Right. Power Game was the first of the two in were I depicted Emma as a Van Helsing-type of character hunting a vampire answering a prompt regarding that kind of world. It was somewhat popular and I got asked for creating a multichaptered story. Swarmed as I was with many things I couldn't do it so but I wrote what I called at the moment a mirror fic in where instead of making Emma the center of the scene Regina was the one narrating the scene. Recently, I was re-asked if I was interested on creating something in the same world that those two prompts were placed and considering how we are in October I decided to write a story for this series. It's not necessary to have read the other two one shots to understand this one though but if you want to do so I recommend reading Power Game first since that was the order in where I wrote it and I think Blood Right has things that could get lost without reading Power game first. I don't remember if I got around to post the stories back here but they are at my a03 account if you want to check them out._  
 _Enough of me, on with the story_

 **Chapter 6: Or the one in where the two of them are vampires**

The thick fog covered the forest floor, making it invisible and iridescent under the moonlight that bathed the high plateau in where the forest first and the small city second poured out of it, towards the tall, black spiked mountains which tops weren't visible to human eyes.

The eyes that spied the main path towards the village cozily created at the forest edge, however, weren't human and as the green on them shifted slightly towards a darker shade the red leaves of the trees kept on falling like solidified drops of blood, the same one that stained the lips of watchful figure whose leather jacket -a hue a shade darker than the red of the leaves- got lost against the trunk of the trees that surrounded her. Right hand on a tree, Emma picked up the handle of the dagger she had strapped around her midriff with her left, weighing its weight as she moved slightly to the left in where the jarred windows of the village could be seen alongside with the titillating orange hue of the candles that filtered the silver glow of the moon.

Any minute now, she thought, licking the underside of her fangs, feeling them beginning to elongate. The moon was at its fullest, the village was quiet and covered in fog and the smell of magic and power was thick enough her senses tingled as she kept on staring to the village, blood beginning to dry on her lips as she stopped breathing, blocking as many input of the outside world as possible.

Any second now….

At her back, a figure stepped from the shadows. Behind her rivulets of the thick fog awakened and fell, crawling up the black ensemble the newcomer had, something decidedly not appropriate to the chilling breeze that kept on rustling the red leaves above. Tilting her head, the new figure smirked and caressed Emma's neck with one finger, the movement eliciting a reaction to the younger vampire who hissed and turned before realizing who, in fact, had bothered her.

"I don't know why you insist on doing stakeouts." Regina said, teeth gleaming. She was less of a messy eater than Emma was but the tips of her still unsheathed fangs were tainted with red and she caressed them with her tongue while kneeling next to the blonde, the fog at her feet curling on her lap like a playful kitten. "We could call for the darkness, wait in the shadows and…"

"Scare them to death." Emma replied in the rehearsed discussion they always had whenever a waiting time was involved. "Those villagers called for us because they know we are resourceful, not monsters. Showing them…"

Regina huffed, staring at the biting points Emma was always careful to cover whenever they had an assignment; the cloth around the blonde's neck could fool a human but not her and for that she rolled her eyes, playful on her boredom.

"We are not monsters, dear. Remember that."

The words made Emma smile while not looking at anywhere else but the seemingly calm path in where the swiftly dancing shadows of bats could be seen, swiping back and forth. The term monster had been one she had loosely used at first, back when she had first started the transition. Regina hated it and, with time, Emma had learnt to use it only to annoy the older vampire. Which could come in handy.

"We aren't." She conceded just in time for a spark of magic to ignite next to her, flames licking her hands. One of her traps have been activated. Regina growled in anticipation at her side, changing the weight of her body as a bigger silhouette, one covered in fur and definetely larger than a usual dog despite the four paws and vaguely-shaped alike snout, appeared just at the edge of the trees at their right, the blackness of its fur a striking contrast against the pearly white and fiery red of the fog and leaves. "That, however…"

Regina's hands ghosted on Emma's neck as she lowered her shoulders, letting the shadows engulf her. The brunette had much more experience with their magic and so she kept Emma grounded as she moved forward, the world lines of black, white and red. The creature emitted a surprised yelp, one Emma quickly silenced by stabbing it at some point of the muscled shoulder of the creature with the dagger in where silver had been dusted at some point of its creation. The flecks of silver burnt the flesh of the monster, weakling it enough for Emma to hold it while Regina reappeared at its back, holding the shadows around her like a cloak with a slightly bored expression.

"Next time I want to be the one who chooses the place for our Honeymoon." The vampire said seconds before lifting the creature as Emma shackled it, her pale hands almost disappearing in the thick fur before she glanced at Regina, brows arched.

"Weren't you the one who asked for something different?"

The older vampire smiled as she saw the blonde put down the werewolf, not a hair out of place. She is learning.

"And what about keeping with this… pastime is any different?"

Emma laughed, taking the jab for what it was worth; boredom. Scratching absentmindedly the two old scars she had beneath the cloth on her neck she approached the brunette, caressing the black lace that covered Regina's upper body, a mock, a loose mimic of the first time they had seen each other.

"You like it." Her whisper was born out of smugness but she could see a similar expression on Regina, the fog around the two of them beginning to engulf them, answering to the other woman's commands.

"I like many things about you." Regina replied, stopping her movements with one finger on her chest, drawing circles and lines on top of Emma's unbeating heart. "This horrible leather jacket is not one of them…"

"Poof us out of here and take it off me."

Regina complied just as the werewolf began to stir, its howl echoing in the forest from where the two vampires were already very, very, far off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, sq Halloween prompt. Seeing a black cat. Asked by anon via tumblr (Anon)**

Chapter 7: The one in where Regina wants a black cat... or is it Emma?

"You know, we can just keep him."

Emma's voice broke Regina's concentration on feeding the small black kitten she had consistently found for the past week upfront their backyard's door. The body of the kitten trembled in quick purrs, one that never failed to make Regina smile, a smile that she quickly tried to turn into a scoff at Emma's gentle words.

The blonde was leaning on the kitchen door, her face still covered in glitter and paint from the makeup she had worn a few hours before. Snow had insisted for her to dress up, saying how it would look awesome for the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White to show up and be among the kids like this.

"I think being the savior is already a very strong ace up on your daughter's sleeve, dear. Plus, I very much doubt Emma had other plans that didn't involve a costume and sweets already."

Turning towards the cat once again and letting a small smile escape from her pursed lips, Regina shook her head as Emma moved forward, kneeling in front of the cat while holding her left hand in front of him as he glanced upwards, his eyes staring deeply into the blonde's fingers before lowering his head and start eating once again.

"He doesn't seem very thrilled about the idea." Regina deadpanned as Emma pouted at the animal, a quick smile replacing the look. Her eyes were framed in silver and gold and Regina found herself staring at them, unable to look at anywhere else. Beautiful, she had said the word hours before but it now returned and so she found herself sighing slightly at Emma's closer form.

"But you are." Emma pointed out, shrugging and caressing the brunette's forearm in a quick movement, one that seemed easy and yet, for them hadn't been for the longest of times. "Besides, imagine what will my mother said; I can only imagine what she will say about finding a black cat on Halloween's night."

"Well." Regina replied as she stared at the small feline at their feet. "I'm a sorceress after all, perhaps it's time to start looking like it."

Emma chuckled but said nothing, intertwining her right hand's fingers with Regina's as they both stared at the small cat. The feline didn't seem very worried about his future, his black fur glimmering against the white tiles of the kitchen in where the pumpkin and the cinnamon could still be caught alongside with the sugar both Henry and Emma had spilled when they had returned from their trick or treat trip, hands full of sweets.

"Welcome to the family."

Emma had whispered the words, almost mouthing them but Regina heard them loud and clear, hovering between the two of them and the cat. She said nothing, she knew she didn't need to. However, she sent a small gust of magic through her fingers, caressing Emma's skin who shivered and hummed, a content gleam glowing on the back of her gaze.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**AU - they meet at a Halloween party at a bar but Regina has a crazy fancy mask on and Emma doesn't realize it's her boss and/or co-worker and hits on her?**  
 **Sent by anon (Also, for what I was told via tumblr this one was the same that asked for Lucy dressed as Disney's Evil Queen so thanks for the two prompts anon!)**

Chapter 8: Or the one in where masks are everything that matters

The music seemed to almost hit Emma's face as she smiled at Ruby and passed her the drink the bartender had left on the already slightly sticky counter. Around them the conversations small groups were having got lost in the increasingly warm atmosphere of the bar and Emma could feel the first droplets of sweat beginning to trickle down underneath the black and white mask Ruby had brought with her a few hours ago.

"You'll look incredible."

Which, Emma mused as she wrinkled her nose while trying not to scratch any of the delicate-looking feathers that covered part of the mask, she guessed her friend was right considering that almost every one of their colleagues seemed to have needed to take a double take before recognizing her.

Reaching the wall and turning towards the center of the local in where a few had already begun to use as a dance floor, Emma cocked her head, trying to guess who was beneath each costume. The cold from her drink bit down her digits and she changed the hold around it absentmindedly, nodding at Ruby when the brunette screamed about how she was going to search for the toilet, her breath hot on her ear, her nails slightly digging on the simple -lame according to Ruby- black blouse Emma had found at the back of her closet. It didn't matter how quick Emma tried to follow Ruby's movements amidst the groups as she tried to warn her the toilets were at the other side of where she seemed to want to go; her friend was gone and with her the blonde found herself slightly lost in the sea of people that chat around her.

Some of them were easily recognizable beneath the masks and to a few she pointedly feigned to have not seen in order to keep been left alone. Some others -like Mary Margaret and David, were quite easy on their simple white masks and as she rose her arm, trying to get their attention, she could only but smile at the couple who had obviously understood that the masquerade involved a complete costume and who were dressed in something that had the distinct impression of being something from Disney.

"You made it!" David exclaimed, his cheeks flushed under the lights that pretended to be flames with their changing hues. The office had really gone all the way with the party.

Emma nodded, doubting her voice would be heard among the cacophony. Her smile widened slightly at David's words and she rose her drink in a phantom of a toast while looking slightly towards the toilet doors, half hoping to see Ruby there.

Her eyes, however, were lost in a brunette dressed in a backless black dress and who seemed to have just arrived. Her mask, instead of covering the eyes like most of the ones used by many did, covered everything but her mouth and the fake gems that were mounted in the form of tears glimmered against the black base of the mask, giving the impression that the eyes of the stranger were somehow looking through jeweled curtains.

The newcomer wasn't looking at them but the group at their right in where some of the higher executives pretended to be actually mingling with others, sneers and loud laughs seeping through. The clothes, Emma thought, still staring, did indeed spoke of someone with more money to spare than her. Her mind, however, was very much away of that and she could only see the way the other woman tilted her head just enough so, among the people talking and swaying to the music, the lights casted shadows and glimmering dots on her skin in a way that made Emma almost spill her drink when a slightly disheveled Ruby rushed past her and launched into Snow for a hug.

The brunette's happiness quickly changed to smugness though when she hugged both David and Mary Margaret as best as she could and turned towards her.

"You should go and say hi to her at least; I was able to feel your stare from the bathroom and you weren't even looking at me."

Emma narrowed her eyes but found nothing to say; her stare did indeed keep getting lost on the newcomer who had daintily went towards the counter and asked for something. Her voice, albeit they weren't really that far apart, didn't travel through but from the way her red lips moved the blonde imagined it to be smooth, rich. Who could she be?

Mary Margaret seemed to have the same question because she wrinkled her face at Ruby's words but nodded encouragingly at her when Emma glanced at the group of three, already nervous.

Finding the people the office clients needed to find? Easy. Flirting? Not so easy.

"Do it Ems, or I will be the one who does it."

That settled it and so the blonde squared her shoulders, half laughing as she maneuvered through the same group of people she had before feigned not to see. Apparently, the brunette had the same qualms because she had turned her back towards them. Her hair was a rich brown, shorter than Emma had expected, and intricately braided. The backless dress -which Emma had had the opportunity to catch a glimpse a few moments ago but now was on full display- was what made her pause and swallow, losing precious seconds in where the brunette turned and found her staring directly at her.

"I…" Emma bit down the inner side of her right cheek, her nervousness obvious on the way her fingers tapped against the glass of her drink. Her voice was stolen by the music and the chatter, however and she found herself stepping slightly closer than the other woman, trying to decipher who could be beneath the mask. Brown rich eyes returned the stare, colored with amusement in a way that made her feel slightly emboldened. "I just wanted." She tried again, rising her voice. "To invite you for a drink."

The brunette's eyes sparkled again maliciously, her mouth twisting in a lopsided smirk Emma suddenly found far too familiar for her own good. Coming closer, the brunette pointed at her drink, the one Emma had already seen her ask for, and narrowed those eyes, half-concealed beneath the mask.

This time Emma knew who she was and she could feel the glass slipping away, shattering and eliciting some lost cheers from the crowd.

"How about I invite you to one, Miss Swan? So this becomes even more inappropriate."

And when Emma saw Regina Mills -her boss- above all smirking at her she realized that she was indeed very much screwed up.

"Yes?"

"Excellent."


	9. Chapter 9

**Slightly tweaked idea of italymystery-swanqueen's prompt:**  
 **Glazed Pumpkins prompt. SwanMills Family + castle in Edinburgh+ghost**  
 **It's not Edinburgh but we have a british ghost here :P**

Chapter 9: In where they meet a strange ghost... and is not friendly

"Canterville's ghost." Emma's nod only made Regina sigh and pinch her nose at the sight of his wife standing in front of her in the middle of her office, badge and red leather jacket glowing into the settling sun that seeped from the windows behind her. "You think all of this comes from a ghost."

Another nod and a hum from the blonde as one of the blood stains that covered part of her face smeared even more as she tried to scratch her nose with her left hand. The detail got Regina to hide a smile behind her hand but remained impassible when Emma looked back at her, green eyes grave and dark as she pointed to the general direction of where she had come from.

It had happened a week ago in the middle of something Grumpy had aptly named "Portal Storms"; Vortex upon vortex had opened through the forest that circled the city, the fabric of reality that seemed to cover the world so thin that holes ripped apart its layers, peeking into Storybrooke. The reason of the phenomenon was still obscure and no one -from the fairies to Regina herself- knew why. The Storms had conveniently opened portals to several interesting places and realities and so when Storybrooke had woken up one day and seen a castle raising directly in front of the docks, grey stone shinning into the sun, they had merely waited for Emma or Regina to come with a solution as they hoped nothing would come out of the castle.

Castle that was, as Emma had put it, creepy after they had set foot on it for the first time, complaining how she really would want to have a Halloween in where she could stuff herself full of candies instead of needing to enter into a possible magic castle that was about to spit her out.

(Regina had refrained herself commenting how Halloween was still two days away but had smiled when Emma had managed to open the door only to find a very conveniently grown spider web at her mouth's level.)

Black wood and rusty armors had greeted them covered mostly in dust, a layer of grey and ancient whispers seeming to follow them as they had started to look to very corner of the ground floor, the creaking-looking stairs that led to the first floor oddly threatening every time they had glanced at them.

Eventually, Regina had come back to her office, instructing Emma to keep on scouring the castle, see if there was any magic sourceon it they could work out in order to send the building back to where it was from. Less than four hours later her secretary had gently knocked on her door only to let her know her wife was there to see her.

The sight of blood had been jarring and Regina had rushed to Emma's side, already cursing herself, when the blonde had shaken her head and told her that, strangely, the blood wasn't hers but from a ghost. Which had prompted to Regina to stop and stare, going back to her desk for more dramatic effect while cautiously staring at Emma as the blonde explained herself.

The woman, however, had finished her explanation and nothing made more sense than before and so Regina kept on staring, trying to decipher if Emma truly thought her explanation to be possible.

"Emma…" She finally begun, sighing deeply while crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her wedding ring was cold between her fingers and she grazed her thumb over its surface while speaking. "A ghost?"

The blonde huffed and closed her eyes for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. "We've fought against shadows, why we can't be facing a ghost this time?" Her voice had a very distinct whining tone and Regina almost smiled again before biting her bottom lip.

"Because ghosts don't tend to behave like this." She answered matter-of-factly. "It's not that I don't believe you but a ghost that likes pranks?"

Emma muttered something that Regina couldn't really understand (Albeit she had the impression she had said something along the lines of "you really should start reading Harry Potter) and pointed dramatically towards the direction of the castle once again.

"It could be a poltergeist! I know this stuff, I've liked horror and ghost films since I was a kid. Believe me, Regina. We have a haunted mansion there."

"Because of the Canterville's ghost."

"Yup."

Regina sighed and rolled her shoulders.

"If this is a way of letting you have that haunted mansion party…"

Emma smiled beatifically and came closer, kissing her lightly while trying not to get any drop of blood on Regina's white blouse.

"I'm sure he won't mind a little music and candy while we figure out how to send him back. He was kind of a prick on the films, you know? I'm going to pick Henry up and ask him if he has any ideas. Love you!"

And, with that Emma kissed Regina once again and strutted out of the door while Regina let out a heavy sigh before chuckling. Halloween party it was then but first… she had a ghost to hunt and make a deal with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Trick or... Surprise me!**  
 **Asked by italymystery-swanqueen via tumblr.**

 _This story is one deeply based on the world presented in the one about Emma being a selkie but rooted in another type of fae creature. (Because give me a fantasy setting and I will write nonstop about it) I wrote something similar a year ago on Burnt Pumpkins (Chapter 3) in where Emma was a spirit of the woods (I didn't truly say which one but I picked details regarding Dryads) just in case someone likes this type of setting_.

Chapter 10: Or the one in where there are treats (But no tricks) and Emma is a fae.

"Don't open the door, wear your clothes backwards, don't look at them in the eye…"

The words had been repeated over and over again by her mother and the servants, by her father and the stable boy, the one she had become friends with before her mother had sent him away.

"Don't eat their food, don't speak at them, don't enter on their domains…."

And every year that it passed, in the nights preceding the big one, Regina could feel a humming on her veins from the magic her mother claimed she possessed with every scream and every punishment. And every year, when the night came and passed, the day after it she would listen to the servants, would hear tales of people foolish enough to have let them enter only to disappear and not be seen ever again.

She would hear about their tricks and the lights that changed colors as travelers tried to see from where they came; of flowers and presents and honey and whispers in the nighttime breeze. She would hear about their laughter, the most beautiful one a human would hear before disappearing, and about slender fingers the beckoned the ones willing to enter into the deeper part of the forest; in where everything was made of shadows and branches could be mistaken by those same fingers -now claws- that trapped you and never let you go.

And so, as her magic developed, as she studied sorcery and let the power on her veins grow and grow under her mother's watchful eye, she grew dreaming about the forest and the shadows that filled it with a mixture of fear and longing from the creatures that could use their magic and be free. She, however, not once opened the door or the windows when the night came, closing her door room as tightly as she was instructed and waiting for the sweet voices she could her rattling against her window to go and be swallowed by the forest once again.

Until, one year, in where she had been hiding from Mother until very very late and the night had found her looking through the books Father had giving her in where other stories were told about Queens and prophecies that could have been. This time, when the window rattled and the voices called for her, she glanced curiously at it only to find a green-eyed girl no older than her with hair gold hued and a skin so pale the moon reflected on it.

She didn't open the window but the girl and she stared at each other for a long time, her face getting embedded on Regina's mind as she stared and waited, the air on her lungs escaping in the form of a sigh as the figure of the creature disappeared in the form of hundreds of stars. It wasn't until the sunrays touched the ledge of the window Regina found one single treat though; a flower. Its petals as red as blood.

She hid the flower away from her mother and took it with her when she was given to the King, its fragrance never losing its strength, no matter the moons that passed. Until the following year arrived and this time, already in court with the title of Queen dangling from her head, she waited for the night to come, nervous and afraid and not entirely sure the one who would look at her from the other side of the window would be the same that had done it a year ago.

The same green eyes, however, stared back at her that night, a smile and one single finger pointing at the world outside. The one Regina felt that it had been robbed from her. She still could hear the words of the maids and the servants though "Don't give them your name, don't touch them." and she shook her head. Her magic burnt and sparkled for a moment, enough to elicit a frown from the creature who pointed outside one more time before seeming to sigh and turn towards the vast night sky in where the twinkling lights were alive with the power the night hold.

"Don't come close to them, don't talk to them."

The creature bit down her bottom lip and muttered one single syllable. One that reached Regina and made her shiver as the other left, leaving behind a silhouette that disappeared the second the brunette blinked.

"Emma."

The following day there was a rock, a pebble from the river, what awaited her on the window's ledge, its colors as changing as the riverbend.

And so, each year Regina waited for the creature, for Emma, never saying her own name but each year coming closer to the window until six years after that second coming, with the king dead and nothing but her powers -the ones she hated, the ones she despised, the ones that burnt on her veins every time she felt anger, despair, loss- to keep her sane, she left the window open.

"Don't take their hand, don't accept their gifts, don't pick their treats."

And that year, when Emma appeared on her window, she smiled and called for her in silence, two fingers curling. The blonde creature stared at her for the longest of times before she nodded, her body just crossing the invisible barrier that had been there before.

She was taller than her. Regina realized. Tall and slender, with clothes she seemed to have seen on humans but didn't know how to properly use them, with leather and a strange fabric Regina couldn't pinpoint covering her legs. Her fingers running through her head, those green eyes looking, staring at her.

"Don't speak at them. Don't trust them."

"My name is Regina."

Emma's kiss stole Regina's breath away and it tasted like honey and something else, something that made her magic climb through her throat, mixing with the power she could feel running through Emma's body, strong, powerful and ancient.

The following day she opened her eyes only to find herself on her bed. Two threads of hair trapped in a crystal cage and a note hanging from its corner.

"I'll be back."


	11. Chapter 11

**There's a haunted maze in Storybrooke and Emma wants to take Regina. Regina can't say no after seeing Emma's excitement, even though she is afraid of the dark and being scared. She has a panic attack and thinks Emma is mad, but Emma comforts her. (Asked by stepintomyworld)**

Chapter 11: Or the one where they go to a haunted maze

Regina could feel the darkness closing around her, the echo of the footsteps of the ones that walked in front of her being carried away in the narrow corridors. As she swallowed the too humid air, she closed her hands as sparks of purple threatened to break free from her flesh. At her back, Emma's steady breathing kept her grounded as the blonde chuckled to the figures and glows Regina didn't feel like focusing on, far too invested on her feet and how they kept moving her away from the maze, the changing walls and closer to the exit door.

When Emma had firstly told her about the haunted maze, full of excitement as she chatted away how she had never been able to properly enjoy one, she had smiled at the woman's antics before saying how Henry could go with her if she wanted to go inside so much. The teen, however, had said while quickly texting someone Regina hadn't seen that he wasn't interested on the maze.

"I don't want to go." He had finally said while shrugging, his jacket's collar getting twisted with the movement which had elicited an itch on Regina's fingers she had quickly quenched by closing her hands into fists inside her own pockets. Emma had turned towards her with a lopsided smile and eyes gleaming with enthusiasm and then and there the former queen had realized that she didn't have any other choice but to enter in that awful place.

And now, as every new corridor welcomed her in a very similar fashion than the former one had been, she only could focus on her own breathing and the droplets of sweat that had begun to run down the base of her neck. Magic, she knew, would probably teleport her from there but she knew that doing something like that would ruin Emma's enjoyment and, under no condition, she wanted that. As much as she could almost imagine laughter and long ago uttered words that now echoed on her brain, making her think back on a very young girl who had crouched near her bed when she hadn't been good enough.

It didn't down on her until she started to feel Emma's cold hand on her heated skin that she had stopped in a small intersection, her jaw hurting from the way she was clenching it as she could hear the murmur of her own lungs battling to keep breathing. Her eyelids were halfway closed but she could feel the darkness around them, caressing her skin as she tunneled everything out but the seemingly unending hallway.

"…na, Regina?"

She swallowed; it was too dark for her to truly make Emma's green eyes in the lines and angles that conformed the blonde's face but she could see them, staring worryingly at her.

"Are you okay?"

The words reached her but she found that she didn't have the energy to answer them nor the strength to speak. The dull pain on her jaw only grew when Emma moved closer to her, ghost-like touches on her arms as the blonde's long fingers caressed her forearms making her tremble and sigh.

"We're going out. Do you hear me? Yeah? We're going out."

A cloud of smoke surrounded them both but Regina didn't truly focus on anything until sunrays bathed her and Emma whose, now visible, green eyes stared at her as gentle hands caressed her own.

"I'm…" The word sorry got choked out as Emma shook her head, a soft, small smile appearing on her features as she did so.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have asked you if you really wanted to enter."

Regina hold Emma's gaze before nodding slowly, molding against the younger woman's body when Emma hugged her, tightly, not caring in the slightest about the confused looks some kept throwing at them.

"We can talk about it later." The former queen heard being whispered softly against her ear, one hand caressing her back. "If you want."

And Regina found that yes, she very much wanted that.


	12. Chapter 12

**How about everyone are dressed as superheroes for Halloween after Henry's persistence by truestbelieverforever via tumb** lr

 _A/N I'd want to mention several people who helped with the choosing process of Emma and Regina's costumes. I had several thought out but it wasn't until I asked for ideas and headcanons the story and the costumes began to really take form._

 _baku-babe, allnameshavebeenused, swanqueenisendgameyo, keepaimingviii, mclover666 just-an-outlaw pauavalon, italymystery-swanqueen (via tumblr) and arizonarobs via twitter_

 _So, to all of you, thanks for answering my post asking for other perspectives. You helped a lot!_

 _PS: Regina's costume is based on the comic version of her character. I used an art piece made by Frank Cho as the general description for it albeit I've decided to leave it as general as possible in case other's have some particular preferred version._

Chapter 12: Or the one in where Regina is a witch and Emma a secret agent but not really

Regina tucked a strand of hair behind the red headpiece she wore and threw one last glance at the mirror before mentally counting away the seconds she still had. According to the already pitch-black darkness that stared back at her from the bedroom windows neither Emma or she had any spare time and she sighed briefly before turning towards the closed door of the bathroom from where several expletives could be heard from time to time.

Shaking her head from side to side and smoothing the fabric of the costume around her midriff while wondering not for the first time how she had agreed with what she was wearing instead of her original pick, Regina approached the door, smiling slightly as she heard a grunted "Really?!" that could have only come from a very pissed off blonde.

Blonde that, if anyone wanted Regina's opinion, had chosen the easiest costume between the two of them. Glancing again at the dark road outside the house and knowing Henry had asked utmost punctuality pumped as he was for a Halloween party superheroes themed, she knocked on the door once while cocking her hips just enough. At least, she thought while she heard another groan and the handle of the door began to turn, she was going to have some fun at Emma's expense.

"I'm done, I'm done." The blonde's voice reached her before Emma's eyes did, the blonde's hands prodding at the skin-tight black costume she wore. The spandex seemed certainly uncomfortable around the blonde shoulders and chest and Regina bit down on her bottom lip as Emma blew off one strand of the red-head wig she had bought the day before out of her face. The blonde's -now red-head- figure seemed quite different dressed as she was and Regina needed a few seconds to realize Emma had fallen in a similar silence as her eyes had finally landed on Regina's own costume, bodice, cape and all.

"See something you like?" Regina asked, one brow cocked. As smug as she acted, however, her own eyes were trained on Emma's chest and hips, on the way the blonde looked and for it she sighed, knowing full well they didn't have any time to spare. A thought Emma seemed to catch as well as she nodded gently before grabbing the utility belt as her prop.

Regina stared at Emma as the blonde busied herself with the belt, the soft clicks signaling when she had managed to fasten it around her waist. Looking back at her, Emma pointed outside with her thumb, the weak orange glow coming from the other side of the road beginning to tint the glass of their windows in where droplets of the rain that had fallen before still clung to it, refracting the light.

"We are going to scar him for life. You know that, right?" Emma smiled lopsidedly as Regina approached her, the brunette's gloved fingers retouching the blonde's wig before nodding quickly.

"He was the one who decided to pick Quicksilver. I was the one rooting for DC."

Emma scoffed at the reminder of the heated conversation both Regina and Henry had had a week ago when the three of them still didn't know what were going to be their costumes for the party. While Regina and Henry had thrown at each other name upon name of superheroes Emma barely remembered from her time at the foster houses in where some of her foster siblings had a comic book, the blonde herself had kept on drinking her morning coffee, patiently waiting until one of them won.

And, for what she had understood, it had been Henry. Something she was sure neither Regina or the kid had had doubts about.

Regina threw one warning look at her before pausing and kissing her briefly. Her boots had enough high heels to still be at the same height Emma was but the blonde could feel the slight tilt on the brunette's head and for a second she just smiled while Regina moved away and scoffed, guessing what the younger woman was thinking about.

"Let's go." She said while motioning outside. "We are going to be late."

Emma promptly followed her and closed the door of the bedroom behind her while Regina started to descend to the ground floor, cape fluttering at her back.

"I'm not sure if I want to see my parents dressed up to be honest." Emma mumbled as they reached the hall.

Regina hid a smirk and pulled the blonde closer, hands up her torso. Going by foot was out of the question and Henry was already there with Violet so she channeled her magic alongside with Emma's as the blonde circled her waist with her arms in a loose hug. Not Regina's preferred use of the blonde's arms but she was sure that later in the night she would have the opportunity to let Emma know what she wanted.

"They are still going as Antman and the Wasp?"

Emma shrugged. The names certainly rang a bell and so she nodded just in time for Regina to raise her hands, a purple fog beginning to cover them.

"Wasn't this red on the com…?"

Too late however as Regina's power magicked them out.

She was right though, seeing her parents as the Antman and the Wasp was something she would have preferred not to have seen that night. But she, at least, had the opportunity later to free Regina from the bodice, fake secret agent or not.

That, however, is another story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Halloween! :) prompt please - Modern day twist on Count Dracula. Regina Van Mills becomes obsessed as she comes face to face with a woman Emma who looks just like her wife that died hundreds of years ago (anon)**

 _With this prompt we reach the end of October and Halloween night! Thank you so much to all the prompters; I hope I did justice to your stories. Have fun tonight and eat as much candy as possible._  
 _To others… happy Samhain everybody._

 _I'm at tumblr, A03 and twitter as ShadowDianne. Feel free to drop by whenever, for a prompt, a chat or anything really_

Chapter 13: In where Regina is Dracula (not really)

A thunder struck on the hill that loomed over Storybrooke, not far from the upper part of the city in where one single mansion built in ivory white stone with iron fences surrounding it was momentarily bathed on its light. Inside, one single figure moved away from the window that led to the hill, droplets of the incessant rain haloing her eyes as they glowed purple for the shortest of moments before shadows covered the hill, the city and the house once again.

The night was still young and Regina turned towards her decanter in where she had just served fresh blood on it. Her fingers caressed the surface of the decanter's handle before she rose it, serving the blood on a near tumbler and turning back again towards the window. Her eyes, however, didn't reach for the city or for the hills or the sea that kissed the lower parts of Storybrooke through a rock-filled shore, but to the painting that hung at the right of the window, painted green eyes staring back unblinkingly.

Eyes on a face Regina had never forgotten, no matter how many times she had tried to. A face, she thought while she brought the tumbler to her lips, her fangs slightly unsheathing and puncturing her bottom lip just enough to narrow her eyes in disgust, that she had accepted she would never see again.

Until that night at least, one of the few in where she let herself enjoy the pleasures of her magic at her fullest; the powers the seances made by the most credulous a trickle her magic quickly lapped it up, empowering her in the same way all the ones who tried to catch ghosts, zombies and her kind in the mostly empty graveyard that spread up west the city a power she too fed on.

The surprise, however, hadn't arrived in the form of a séance or someone who thought that actually trying to break into her house was a risk worthy of her wrath. (Something that had happened in the past) Sauntering closer to the window she peered into the night, following the golden lights of Storybrooke's inhabitants while doing so. No, the surprise had come in the form of a blonde-haired woman soaked to the core and sporting a small shy smile that had quickly turned into a flustered one as Regina had opened the door, one brow cocked and arms crossed at her chest while knowing fully well the effect the simple grey dress had on everyone.

The smugness and slight irritation had, however, ebbed away as the blonde pointed to the yellow nightmare she had dared to call a car while explaining that she had had an accident and her phone didn't work long enough for her to call to anyone. The tall young woman was dressed in something Anna, her Anna, would have never worn; leather jacket and too tight jeans, boots and what appeared to be a simple white tank top that peeked through the collar of the half-zipped jacket. Her eyes, her face, however, were unmistakable and Regina had stood totally transfixed for a second too long, her eyes focusing on every single detail of the woman's facial expressions.

She had even parted her lips, the tips of her fangs protruding for a second before she had blinked her stupor away, nodding to the shy, chagrined blonde and offering her her phone in the same second, smile warm even if Regina felt nothing but wonder as the blonde -who presented herself as Emma, Emma Swan- followed her blindly to her office.

There, as Emma quickly called to the number Regina dutifully gave her of the city's garage, the vampire had had enough time to watch the newcomer properly under the gold light of her studio, noticing the incredible semblance the blonde had with Anna. Anna, who Regina had thought she wouldn't see again after her death. Emma didn't seem any day older than Anna had looked the day of her death and Regina had needed all her strength to not come closer to the blonde, listen to her heartbeat as she usually did with Anna whenever they had been alone. Offering her a glass of cider, however, and stood unnaturally close as Storybrooke's usual weather thundered against the house's walls, had been something she had done. Her index finger had followed a trace she still could remember after all those years before she had stopped, realizing what she was doing and pretending to have seen something on Emma's soft -and now flushed- skin.

The blonde has asked for a place to stay, mentioning off-handedly that she wasn't in that much of a hurry. A detail Regina had stored while biting wildly on her tongue, her magic thrumming on her chest as she had offered her own house. Ultimately, however, Emma had decided to go to the city's Bed and Breakfast, not wanting to bother Regina as she had put it.

Which was something Regina hadn't even thought about.

Now, as she eyed the city and the storm that kept on pouring, she thought again on Anna. She had met many more women after the blonde's death and yet she had never felt as in love as she had been with her. Could Emma be some sort of signal? The taste of the blood exploded on her mouth as she swallowed it, her skin tingling at the memory of Emma's eyes. Eyes that hold a different light that Anna's; where the other blonde was sweet, soft mannered, Emma was brass and bold; a trait she hadn't been able to hide even with the shy smile and the obvious nervousness she had as she had talked with Regina. Something the brunette knew tended to be the usual reaction whenever she was alone with a mortal.

Luckily, she had become better at feigning humanity and she no longer slipped as she had done those few decades after her transformation; her grief also becoming less of a constant burning on the back of her throat.

Emma wasn't Anna, wasn't the noble she had met hundreds of years ago back when she had been the countess of the lands, just new to the world of magic and enchantments. Anna had been hungry for the world and yet every inch of her spoke of her upbringing, of her hours being asked to sit proper, a member of the nobility. Emma didn't have such qualms and her walk was stronger, her whole body language very different from Anna's in ways Regina had drink throughout the short hour Emma had been on her presence.

She needed more than an hour. Regina thought while leaving the tumbler on her desk as yet another thunder struck, closer this time. The sky was lighted in purples and deep blues for a second and Regina's keen eyes searched the moon amidst the sea of clouds that covered the city. Something she didn't tend to mind but tonight she did as she could only see the outer glowing halo around the satellite before the light died out again.

She needed more, more time so she could see if this… Emma was truly a gift send by the same ones that had taken Anna from her.

Her fangs elongated just as the thought, a satisfied smile appearing on her mind as she plotted away.

* * *

"Haunted you say?" Emma stared at the old woman who had opened the door of the bed and breakfast in one quick motion and hadn't seem impressed.

The woman, who had asked her to call her "Granny", merely nodded while searching for Emma's key, the ink on her book already drying up in the table that stood between her and the blonde.

"It's an old myth from these lands, one all youngests tend to talk about whenever they want to feel important. That's why tonight there is always too many of them trying to see any ghost instead of promising to fix someone's car as quickly as possible. Same as the rumors with the mayor."

"The mayor?"

The old woman hummed before extracting the correct key and handing it to Emma who grabbed it quizzically.

"Strange alluring woman but not a vampire. That I can assure. I remember her mother and, if anyone deserved to be a monster, is that horrible woman. Miss Van Mills certainly doesn't deserve the epithet."

Emma swallowed, remembering the surname she had seen written outside the house she had just come from with.

"I… had apparently met the Mayor already." She weakly said while Granny huffed and puffed, pointing at the asymmetrical stairs that led to the second floor of the dinner slash motel.

"Good for you." The other muttered. "If you managed to get on her good side your car will be as good as new in no time."

Emma remembered the quick caress the other woman had given her, those brown eyes suddenly seeming darker. A shiver run through her spine.

"I think so."

"Great." Granny growled, swallowing a yawn. "Then have a good night. Tomorrow let's hope Gus has something to say to you."

Emma stood for a second too long before she quickly bolted through the stairs, shivering when she finally closed the door behind her and saw the old wall paint and even older, cracking furniture.

"Let's hope that." She finished, staring through the window of her room just in time a thunder illuminated the further buildings of the city, the ones that glowed white before the light disappeared.

That night she dreamt of shadows and whispers and gentle fingers and even more gentle kisses on her neck and chest.


End file.
